Training in the Field
by Heavenxcookie
Summary: When training doesn't exactly go planned for either Yamada or Shota. (Takes place during their first year at UA)


Special thanks to ThatMangaGirl for being the beta reader/editor! Love you!

* * *

"Come on, just work with me…" He murmured under his breath, agitated.

It was training time for the students of the Hero Course, everyone was taking the time to do whatever warm ups were necessary. A raven-haired student with unkempt hair was taking this time to get used to his new capture scarf. The purpose of the scarf was to easily capture and immobilize criminals while maintaining a safe distance. If he could also learn to incorporate his physical fighting in tandem with his scarf, then it would be even better.

The only problem right now was the scarf itself.

The main idea of the capture scarf was for him to be able to mentally control it, strands of his hair were implanted during its making to allow this. But this scarf wasn't something that could be mastered immediately, it took time- _a lot_ of it- and patience- _a lot_ of that. The worst part was, this thing didn't come with an instruction manual so he couldn't get anything from that. This was all going to have to be him learning on his own. But that wasn't the problem, he knew how to do things himself and still get the job done efficiently.

Shota Aizawa held part of the scarf in his hand, the rest draping around his neck and shoulders loosely, some of it hanging so that it was near touching the ground. He was throwing around pieces of the scarf, trying to launch them forward or go somewhere, anywhere really. He narrowed his eyes and focused as hard as he could on the direction he wanted, and yet no matter how hard he focused, no results were being produced.

At this point, Shota was starting to feel frustrated with the scarf, normally he was a boy with patience but this scarf, it was really getting to his nerves. He stopped to take a deep breath and recollect himself before he grew too angry.

Shota exhaled, and he glanced around at his fellow classmates. Some were doing stretches, others were also training with their gear, yet they seemed to be in tune with it, unlike him. Shota felt like he was lacking behind them.

"HEY SHOTA!" Oh god, there was that ever recognizable, loud, obnoxious voice. The addressed teen let out a sigh and rubbed at his temples, now he had to deal with this headache too. Shota, unfortunately enough, was assigned to sit next to him in class. Every single day he came to class and would have to sit next to him, Yamada was a nonstop chatterbox, he never paused for a breath, he was always jumping around subject to subject in conversation. It's hard to keep up with how hyper he can be.

Shota's tired eyes looked over his shoulder and towards Yamada, the blonde was running full speed-which wasn't very fast at all- towards him. By the time the loud-mouthed male arrived, he was out of breath, panting while resting his hands on his knees. Then he stood up straight, his wide and toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Hey hey Shota! You like my new equipment?!" He excitedly pointed to his neck, there was now what appeared to be a stereo-looking device around his neck.

"It's a directional speaker! This is so I can aim my quirk in a specific direction! I think it's pretty cool! Not sure if I'm feeling how big it actually is but I can work around it I guess. Plus it's also kinda heavy, might need to get it readjusted so my neck doesn't feel constricted ya know? Anyway speaking of necks-" He points at Shota' scarf. "What is THAT supposed to be?"

Shota blankly stared at Yamada. "A capture scarf..." He muttered out.

"WOAH REALLY?" The blonde yelled, Shota had to rub at his ears because whether the other realized it or not, he inadvertently activated his quirk. "Yes…" Shota murmured once more, he never was good at communicating well with his other classmates. Yet Yamada had been so insistent on talking to him since day one, eventually, Shota had to give in because Yamada wasn't giving up.

"That sounds SO COOL! And really USEFUL too!" Yamada put extra emphasis on his words, gesturing with his fingers in that wild way of his. Shota wondered if his mission was to make him go deaf before the end of the first year.

"Anyway, do you mind? I'm trying to focus here." Shota mumbled, his onyx colored eyes narrowing at the blonde.

"Awwww! But I WANT to see you use your scarf!" The blonde whined with a large frowned stretched across his face, his arms flailing. Was this guy a hero in training or a child? Shota didn't know anymore.

"You're being nothing but a distraction to me, so go away." He bluntly put it. Shota wasn't a man who would sugarcoat his words.

Ouch, that one hurt Yamada a bit. The blonde's eyes narrowed, he crossed his arms and puffed out his chest-as if it would somehow make him appear tougher (it wasn't working).

"Well GEE Shota! I'll prove you wrong! I can see you're struggling with your scarf, I saw it from where I was! So I am going to help you!" The blonde decided, and his mind would not be changed.

Yamada helping him only sounded like a recipe for disaster, but then again it wasn't a completely awful suggestion. Shota scratched the back of his head and turned fully to face him.

"Alright, stand there and I'll try strangling you with my scarf. If you can't call for help it's working."

The blonde's frown turned upside down. "SURE- wait what?" Yamada was quickly confused, and that frown was back again. He got all huffy once he realized what the suggestion actually meant.

"HEY! I am NOT letting you strangle me!" He wildly swang his arms side to side. Shota wouldn't lie, he got some amusement from how quickly Yamada agreed without actually thinking it through, but he didn't visibly show it.

"Here it comes!" Shota surprised himself as the scarf actually rushed over towards Yamada's frenzied form.

"NOOOOO!" Yamada screamed, the scarf squeezing Yamada's body and he fell to the ground, unable to escape or get up. Immediately the blonde was wriggling, trying to get out from this containment.

"Okay, VERY FUNNY SHOTA! Now let me go!" Yamada yelled, desperately trying to free himself. A little smirk played at Shota's lips, seeing the blonde freak out like this. He called the scarf back to him, freeing Yamada from his constraints.

He wasn't sure what made the scarf decide to work, maybe it was because he actually had a target that annoyed him. Yamada scrambled off to the ground, he pulled off his directional speaker to breathe better and huffed at Shota. "Alright! So your scarf works now!"

Shota closed his eyes. "Hmmm," he refocused on a nearby tree and tried to send his scarf out to it. The fabric lamely fell to the side.

"Yamada…." The blonde wasn't sure he liked how Shota was saying his name.

"Say something stupid again, and hold still."

Yamada didn't like the look that was in Shota's eyes, he nervously chuckled and his colored glasses tilted off his face a little bit. "Uh, Shota, I think one time is enough-" He felt the need to run.

 _Now._

Before he got the chance though, Shota sent out his scarf to recapture Yamada, once more trapping his whole and making the blonde fall onto the dirt ground. "Oh, come ON!" Yamada raised his voice in annoyance.

Shota walked closer to Yamada and peered down at him.

"It actually works," he whispered, mostly to himself.

"ARE YOU DONE Ye-" Yamada could feel his voice drop in its purposeful loud volume. Shota's hair was standing up a little, his red eyes on him, the focus intense.

"You're much better tied up and quiet like this."

Such a line made Yamada's face turn red, "Uhhh in what context are you using that in?" He asked, his heart thumping faster in his chest. Shota closed his eyes, his hair coming down.

"Don't worry about that." He muttered, and had the scarf return to him. Yamada got up from the ground again and took a few steps back for his own safety.

"Alright Shota, you had your fun! And you can control that scarf pretty well now! I think it's time I go-" Yamada nervously said, pointing his fingers in the opposite direction. He began sidling away from the area.

He was quickly dragged back by Shota's scarf.

"Training…" He heard Shota grumble.

"Wha?"

"Training partners," He said more clearly this time. Yamada didn't like the way he was looking at him.

"It isn't training if YOU'RE the only one learning! I'm not a SANDBAG!" Yamada shouted glaring back. His expression was surprisingly fearsome.

"You can yell at me all you want, that's enough practice for you, isn't it?" And I think," Shota let out a tired sigh. "And I think that if I can get your grating voice and irksome face etched into my mind I can use it to further my skills."

"Besides," Continued Shota, glancing at Yamada with those ever serious eyes, " _You're_ the one who offered to help me out to begin with."

"That may be true, but it was so you could learn to move your scarf around! And you can do that now!" Yamada argued back. "Also- my face is NOT irksome!"

"Clearly you haven't been in my shoes."

"HEY!"

Having nothing else to say to the blonde, Shota launched his scarf again. Yamada was quick to react, not falling for the same trick again like the last two times.

He ran around the field, the scarves directly behind him. If he could just _maybe_ get Shota to wrap himself up instead, or throw him off his game, then it could be considered a win. Yamada made it a point to run around Shota in circles, moving in closer each time.

Shota was quick to catch onto Yamada's plan.

Trying to trap him? Didn't the fool realize he was only going to end up trapping himself? Shota softly snorted. He turned on his foot, charging towards Yamada and leaping forward. Shota had always been quicker than the blonde, and so stopping him wasn't an issue.

Shota tackled the blonde, both fell, hard on the ground, tumbling down a nearby hill, deeper into the foresty area. Rolling down, hitting rocks and twigs the scarf wrapped around the both of them. So by the time they hit the ground, they were tied together. With Yamada on the bottom and Shota on the top.

"Okay great, now you trapped us BOTH!" Yamada yelled in annoyance.

Shota groaned, he hadn't imagined a day where he'd be staring Yamada so closely in the face.

"I'm sure one of the teachers can help us out of this situation," he stated.

Yamada nodded wildly to Shota's annoyance, hitting him with his tall hair.

"You're right! HEY TEACHE-!" Shota smashed his forehead against Yamada's.

"Are you trying to bust my eardrums?"

"YOU said to call the teachers!"

"We aren't that far from the school building. We can just make our way there by ourselves."

"Tell me your brilliant plan on how we'll get there STUCK LIKE THIS, SHOTA!"

Shota as response immediately began to wiggle. He was quite adept at moving around while laying down, he hoped having Yamada wouldn't impede that skill.

"WHOO! Stop! Shota!"

Yamada didn't appreciate the glare he got. "What?"

Yamada breathed out and looked away, his face flushing.

"You, you can't just start moving like that while on top of me! You're a man! You oughta get it!"

And Shota very well knew what Yamada was referring to. They were around the same height, and so their crotches were pressed together.

"I do get it. But I refuse to let you rupture my eardrums, or worse, make me go deaf." Shota stated.

"You were able to untie me before! Why can't you do it now?!"

"Dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Yamada was bewildered.

"It just won't work this time, I've tried. So work with me here and wiggle to the building." And so Shota started wiggling, Yamada wondered to himself if Shota was trying to get at something else here.

Though because of Shota's wiggling, Yamada had to bite his lower lip and stifle back a groan. With their crotches pressed together like this, a warm feeling pooled in his lower regions.

"The sensation of being poked...Is more distracting than I thought it would be."

Just that line alone was enough to make Yamada's whole face turn red, oh damn it all. Even when he tried to hold back he ended up with a boner anyway.

"I-It can't be helped! YOU'RE the one who was insistent on trying to wiggle!" Yamada stuttered.

Yamada felt his throat dry up, Shota was staring at him with red eyes.

"You're a man of little self-control," he muttered, his quirk settling down as he moved again. Yamada frowned.

 _Is he, embarrassed?_

The friction between the both of them felt almost unbearable to Yamada, just the continuous feeling of their fabric of their gym uniforms rubbing against one another. Blocking what would lead to real pleasure.

Suddenly, Yamada had a realization.

"Shota, you gotta stop!"

Shota didn't look at him, "What is it now?"

"I have a feeling once we get to the building and we're freed, hiding this ah… tent, won't be easy. The teachers will think we were up to no good." Yamada blushed.

He did have a point there, honestly.

Shota sighed, "So I guess we'll just have to handle your situation, and then get moving."

"What-" Yamada didn't get to finish that sentence as Shota began grinding against his crotch shamelessly. Yamada couldn't hold back any longer, he let out a groan.

"Shota," his voice was, to both their surprises, hoarse. The raven haired teen didn't expect his name to be said like that… but he wasn't complaining either.

Shota pressed firmer against Yamada, slowly moving his pelvis in a circular motion, the blonde twitched under him, swallowing back louder noises.

When Yamada bucked against him raising his head he caught his expression, his glasses doing a poor job hiding it. Shota looked away and refocused. The faster he did this….

He rolled his hips, meeting one of Yamada's movements. The ball of energy, the heat rising off of Yamada hastened his movements, he rubbed harder against him, listening to his breath hitch. Yes, If he moved quicker he could be done, this would be over,

 _But do you want it to be over?_

He'd erase that thought.

"Shota, stop! Shota!"

"Don't make such a loud fuss."

"But," Yamada choked out, "Your scarf…"

Said scarf in question was coming undone, freeing both teens. It must have started doing that at some point during all this, but Shota never noticed. Nor had he felt the tightness become lighter. Shota was quiet… well, it's over now. He quietly sighed, and got off of Yamada. The blonde also sat up, panting, his face red.

So that was a thing that just happened, Yamada lightly pressed a hand to his chest, his heart was pounding like crazy. His ruby red eyes glanced over at Shota, who was collecting his scarf and rolling it up back around his neck.

Despite what he was telling himself _not_ to do, he glanced further down and… sure enough, to his surprise, was also a tent in Shota's pants. If it was even possible, Yamada's face turned even redder.

They couldn't return back to the school, not in the states they were currently in.

"Hey, Shota…" Yamada started, the ravenette's eyes didn't even look over at him. "What?" He mumbled lowly.

"Listen, uh, you did me a favor there. So… why not let me do you one?" The blonde suggested, tapping his index fingers together nervously. This made Shota look over at his classmate… he's actually offering to help deal with this? After everything they just went through previously?

"Why?" Shota questioned.

"Why would I offer? I mean, it's as I just said; you tried to help me and save me from embarrassment. I figured I should return the favor."

Shota was quiet for a while, it was just silence between the two teens. Eventually, Shota let out a small sigh. "Go nuts, I guess." He then sharply looked at the blonde, "But we are _not_ fucking." His tone became more serious.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry about it! I totally got this in the bag!" And there came Yamada's usual enthusiasm as he basically bounced on over to Shota, squeezing his way in between the tired teen's legs. "Just lay back and let me take care of things." and Yamada definitely just winked.

"Sure thing." Shota mumbled, and he did just that, lay back on the soft grass. Yamada wasted no time with pulling down the teen's pants and boxers, and the sight he saw was enough to make him say "Woah!" out loud.

"What is it now?" Shota mumbled, not even bothering to lift his head up to see.

"It's just… wow, you're more average than I thought you'd be!"

Shota cocked a brow, "Have you thought about this before? My dick size?"

"Uh- n-no!" Yamada was quick to sputter out, his face was red again.

"Whatever." Lifting up his arm, he grabbed Yamada by the back of his head and pulled him down closer to his erection, saying nothing else.

Yamada didn't need to be told what to do now. He started by wrapping his hand around the base of Shota's cock, pumping it slowly, using one of his fingers to gently rub around the tip of it in tandem. Shota closed his eyes, and let out a soft sigh at the feeling.

Yamada continued these movements for a bit, before putting the tip of the cock in his mouth, and working his way down to take in as much as possible. Shota gulped back any noise that wanted to exit his mouth, gritting his teeth even.

Yamada's head bobbed up and down, whatever he couldn't take in, he had his hand wrapped around and was pumping it. But he also wasn't about the negligent to something else; Shota's balls. Using his free hand, Yamada massaged them, being teasing with them. Every single one of his movements was done with purpose.

It drove Shota crazy. A good kind of crazy.

The raven-haired teen tilted his head back, still trying to stifle back noise, but Yamada was a persistent one, he wanted to hear Shota let out some kind of noise before this over.

Yamada removed his mouth from his cock, and started swirling his tongue around the tip of it, and gently kissing the very top of it.

While sucking Shota's dick, Yamada stuck a hand down his pants and began to touch himself, he also needed relief.

These actions went on for a while, Yamada continuously switching between licking and sucking. Everything good comes to an end, as Shota reached his climax he let out sound that was a mixture between a grunt and a groan. At the same time, hearing Shota climax, Yamada also climaxed. The blonde ended up having to swallow the load, but he was alright with that.

Yamada took his mouth off the dick with a 'pop!', and the male teens took this time to catch their breaths and pulls themselves together before going back to the school. The blonde felt rather proud of himself, not only for making Shota climax but for also making him at least let his voice out.

When he felt less dazed, Shota pulled up his boxers and pants and got up from the ground. He moved over to Yamada, and offered a hand to him. Although surprised by this, Yamada grinned and took it, standing up from the grass.

"We do not discuss this. Ever." Shota commanded.

"I _knew_ you were gonna say that."

Shota sighed a bit. "Come on, we're heading back to the school."

With that, both teens walked side by side together. Shota was hunched over slightly with his hands in his pockets. While Yamada walked with his head held high, chin up, and he had more a peppy walk.

"You know, it really surprised me just how much hair you got down there." Yamada casually commented.

"Didn't I just say we weren't to discuss this ever?"

"I'm serious! Do you not even trim once in a while? Seriously, that hair was wild!"

Shota only let out an annoyed grunt as his response to that.


End file.
